Lagi
by Haruki Ichiisi
Summary: Orang bilang jika kau sudah menikah, maka kau tak boleh jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi menurut Hermione itu tidak benar. Buktinya, ia sekarang sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang―walaupun ia sudah menikah.


LAGI

Orang bilang jika kau sudah menikah, maka kau tak boleh jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi menurut Hermione itu tidak benar. Buktinya, ia sekarang sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang―walaupun ia sudah menikah.

.

.

Harry Potter adalah milik © J.K. Rowling.

Saya hanya menculik beberapa tokoh untuk dibuat sisi kehidupan yang berbeda.

oxxxo

Hermione menggeliat di kursi kerja rumahnya, terbangun dari tidur sore yang tidak disengaja. Berlembar-lembar kertas bertumpuk di mana-mana, belum terselesaikan. Sedangkan sebuah benda elektronik penuh tombol di depannya masih berkedip-kedip. Sedari tadi terabaikan.

Perlahan ia mengusap kedua matanya. Menguap lebar. Kemudian menuju dapur di belakang. Memutar keran air di wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya.

Ia mengambil sebuah cangkir sewarna biru langit. Lalu memasukkan beberapa sendok cokelat bubuk ke dalamnya. Menambahkan beberapa sendok gula pasir, kemudian menuang beberapa mili air panas. Mengaduknya sebentar, lalu menyeruputnya sedikit. Sempurna.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju ruang kerja―yang sekaligus ruang tamu. Menyalakan perapian kecil di sisi lain ruangan itu. Kemudian menghenyakkan diri senyaman mungkin ke kursi berlengan di samping perapian. Dan kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya.

Ia jelas kelelahan, bisa-bisanya tertidur saat mengerjakan laporan begini! Namun jika mengingat mimpinya tadi, ia tak akan mengeluh waktu tidurnya percuma.

Ia merasakan hangat dalam hatinya. Hangat yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cokelat panas maupun perapian di ruangan itu. Yang ia tahu, ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang.

Jatuh cinta lagi―walaupun ia sudah menikah.

Orang itu lagi, yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Orang yang jenius dan luar biasa, walaupun kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan. Orang tempatnya bertukar cerita, entah itu menyenangkan, menyedihkan, atau apa saja. Oh, dan juga orang yang sering berdebat seru dengannya.

Orang itu lagi, yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Yang sering mengajaknya berkencan―makan malam, menonton pertunjukan, atau sekedar jalan-jalan―dan selalu memberitahu bagaimana senyum cerah Hermione menerangi hari-harinya.

Orang itu lagi, yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Yang selalu meyakinkannya bahwa kehidupan mereka indah. Orang yang selalu memberinya semangat untuk menjalani hidup, tak peduli berapa banyak laporan atau penelitian yang harus ia selesaikan.

Orang itu lagi, yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Yang selalu lembut dan perhatian kepadanya. Orang yang selalu memberinya kebahagiaan. Selalu berusaha membuatnya tertawa.

Kadang-kadang orang ini akan mengunjungi Hermione saat bekerja. Mengajaknya makan siang atau memberinya kejutan. Hermione merasa sangat beruntung bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang ini, walaupun dia sudah menikah.

Orang itu lagi, yang dalam mimpinya tadi duduk di seberang tempat tidur. Tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Menggenggam tangannya erat. Meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan terus menemaninya dalam keadaan apa pun.

Orang itu lagi, yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Yang sangat ingin ia temui. Sangat ia rindukan saat ini. Orang yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya saat dingin merajalela di tengah hujan salju begini.

Krek―

Pintu kayu ek itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria bersyal yang kedinginan. Napasnya berembun. Kedua tangannya terbungkus sarung tangan hitam. Begitu pula mantel dan jubahnya.

"Hai, sweet..."

Suara bariton itu terdengar lembut dan menenangkan bagi Hermione, apalagi orang itu sedang tersenyum seperti sekarang.

Orang bilang jika kau sudah menikah, maka kau tak boleh jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi menurutnya itu tidak benar. Buktinya, orang yang baru saja duduk di sofa di depannya ini selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Kau mau minum apa, Sev?" tanyanya riang.

"Terserah kau saja."

Rupanya orang yang dibicarakan sedang berusaha menyerap panas sebanyak-banyaknya dari perapian mungil itu. Langkah-langkah kaki Hermione ringan saat menuju maupun kembali dari dapur, bersama sebuah cangkir yang mengepul.

Oh, sudahkah Hermione bilang orang yang sedang dibicarakan ini suaminya sendiri?

"Just because you're married, doesn't mean your dating life should end."

NOX

A/N :

Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari Jarrid Wilson ini, saya persembahkan kepada para pembuat dan penggemar fanfiksi Sevmione. Berkat merekalah saya jatuh cinta―lagi,lagi, dan lagi―kepada Severus Snape maupun pair ini ^^

Versi lengkap artikelnya bisa dilihat di jarridwilson titik com slash im-dating-someone-even-though-im-married slash


End file.
